Bad Enough
by FrostbiteInApril
Summary: It's bad enough I'm forced to marry the Price of Shibusen, Death the Kid. But to make it worse I just have to get kidnapped- in my wedding dress.
1. Taken

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the smooth railing of the elevator. The meeting had left me absolutely _drained_ and all I wanted was this stupid elevator to go faster so I could get away from the place that made me panic. The very event that made me feel like I was drowning in pressure. It wasn't even my decision to go to theses blasted meetings, it was all my _fathers_. Ugh. Any association with that name made me cringe. He had argued that it would be good for me to be part of the planning. Not that I had any part of the actual decision making process. Why would I in such an important event?

After all, it wasn't every day the Prince of Shibusen got married.

_Ding!_

With a sigh of relief I hurriedly looked for the exit. I wanted- no needed- to leave this place. Ignoring the baffled expressions in the faces around me, I pushed through a sea of gossiping people in tuxedos and pencil skirts, practically gasping at air. My shiny new heels clicked angrily on the polished floor as I scrambled to leave.

"There's Maka! Don't let her leave the building!" a stern voice shouted across the chatter.

_Damn it, _I thought, _they caught up to me. _

With a newfound strength I shoved a man with twirled moustache to the ground. I wasn't going back there, even if the guards forced me. I hurriedly twirled my way in and out of the chaotic crowd, but I couldn't withhold it for long. Suddenly, a guard in a tuxedo and sunglasses appeared seemingly out of no where and grabbed my shoulder from behind. Frustrated, I tried to shrug him off, but with no avail. The lights above flickered menacingly, as if portraying the hopelessness of my situation.

I tripped on the shoe of an official, and fumbled forward onto inconveniently placed receptions desk. _No! I need to go toward the doors! _I thought. Instead of exiting like I wanted, I found myself on the opposite side of the desk by an office chair and a whirlwind of papers. This entire situation was out of my control, and I hated not being in control. It reminded me of all the times my parents would fight, and I could just hide and try and block out the screaming.

With a groan of frustration I tried to stand up, only to have a rough hand cover my mouth and a knife pressed firmly against my throat. The loud chatter and panicked voices instantly quieted.

"Anyone moves, and the girl dies." a low voice growled.

I could feel a hot breath on my ear, and shivered. With the movement my attacker pressed harder on the knife, and I felt a sharp sting. A thin trickle of blood ran toward my chest.

Just great. In the middle of a panic attack, I just have to be a captive of a murder too. I look around at the faces frozen in panic. One person was in the middle of writing something, pen still in air. Any other time and it would have been comical. To my right the double glass doors seem to tremble.

And then a fist comes through a window. Like feathers in a breeze shards of glass fly through the air. One grazes my cheek and leaves a sting like a wasp. I gasp and my captor just presses harder with the knife.

We soon see who's fist it was. A boy with spiky blue hair clambered through the window, ignoring the fact he was grabbing edges of glass. With a "ya-HOO" he jumped through the window and did a front flip before landing on his feet.

"BlackStar here! The best assassin to ever live! The only person who will ever surpass God! I am the one who will help kidnap the soon to be -"

His speech was cut short as a woman came gracefully stepping through the window and cleared her throat daintily.

"Um, BlackStar, we sort of have to distract the customers and workers while Soul kidnaps Maka, okay?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "Fine."

What followed was each window being smashed one by one. And new attackers crawling through like an infestation of spiders. They grouped around the crowd like a dog would to sheep. They panic in the air was palpable.

He started to drag me toward the smashed windows and it clicked what was happening. I was being kidnapped. I could be murdered. Or raped. Or raped and then murdered.

With this realization I proceeded to bite my captor's hand, which seemed the only logical thing to do. I dug my teeth into the flesh as hard as I could until I tasted iron and blood ran through my teeth. The blood ran from the corners of my mouth. He dropped me and I stuck my hands out to catch myself, which was a bad move considering the floor was painted with glass. Sure enough I felt shards dig themselves into my palms and I screamed out.

"The bitch bit me." I heard him say, mostly drowned out by the loud shouts of panicking officials and harsh words spewed by attackers. Then he said it again louder, "That flat chested bitch _bit me!" _

Like an ant avoiding get stepped on I scrambled up off the dangerous floor and tried to grab the edge of the reception desk. When I felt the surface under my palm I hoisted by self up. When I let go I left a red handprint, like the mark of the dying. No, I wouldn't die today. I ran toward the jagged edges windows, constantly leaning this way and that as my heels caused me to clumsily step on shards of glass.

When I made it to the window I could hear my captor approaching, with each step a new crunch of glass rang into the night. I pushed myself over and through the window and into the street. It was almost deserted. The light of the neon sign above left a hazy red glow to the area. A single street lamp lit the dark enough so I could see a dark van the attackers must have used to get here. Then I ran - or at least, _tried to_.

But I tripped on the bottom of my wedding dress. Yes, my full blown white _ball gown_ that I some how managed to keep clean in all this mess.

Hurriedly I attempted to get back up, and rolled on my back. But I was only faced the man who had threatened to murder me, the man who wanted to take me away, the man I...

...Once called my best friend.

My eyes widened at the familiar face. The blood red eyes stared deep into mine, as if reading my next actions. The gaze seemed harsher, more focused than I remember. His white hair seemed to glow eerily as it reflected the red light. He stood above me with what looked like a dagger in hand, and a smirk plastered on his face. And I just couldn't turn away.

"Hello _Princess Maka_." He spat.

And that's when I felt a sack being pulled over my head, and the dim light turned only to darkness. The last thing I saw was a sign with the words _Shibusen Bridal_ turn fuzzy so that it looked like the building was covered in blood.

**A/N: So I'm kinda new to this writing thing. And I know I'm pretty bad at it. Criticism is very much appreciated, even negative comments are fine as long as they help me write better. I have a tough backbone, no worries. And yeah this is a little short, but I wanted the first chapter to be full of action and questions. Hopefully I succeeded. **

**P.S I currently have no beta, if your interested PM me! **


	2. Escape

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to LoveTheSun who was my first reviewer and complemented my writing style! **

When you're sitting in the back of your kidnappers van with a sack over your head you have a lot of time to think. About your place in the universe, about how you have an itch on your foot you can't scratch because your hands are tied, or of course, how this was all my fathers fault.

I mean really, if he hadn't been rich, and faithful to King Death, he wouldn't have got me into this marriage mess. Or more specifically, made me go choose a wedding dress, which had gotten me kidnapped. I didn't even like dresses! I had just wanted to stay at home and read with a cup of earl grey, but _no._

"Maka," he had began.

I looked up from _War &amp; Peace_, "What."

"I know this, uh, situation had left you, um, annoyed with me. But your Papa loves you very much and wants you to be happy!"

I returned to my book and sipped my tea, I had heard this speech before, when Mom left.

"... So why don't you at least try on some wedding dresses."

I spit out my drink on the couch where I was sitting. My father standing in front of me looked down at his now splattered shirt for a minute, then back at me with puppy eyes.

"It'll be good for you to leave the house and have some fun! And you can finally be part of the special decisions!"

I seethed, _dress shopping _wasn't fun, but he did have a point. Calling the shots was something I liked to do, it made me feel more in control. Lately I hadn't got a say in anything. I was told my every move, guards and watched my every step, and every word I said in public had been carefully decided. In defeat I set my book and tea cup down on the coffee table.

"Fine."

"What was that? You said it really quiet and your Papa tries to listen but sometimes has some trouble you kn-"

With quick reflexes I snatched my hardcover and pushed it down hard against my fathers skull.

"I SAID FINE!"

And that had been it. If I hadn't said yes I wouldn't have been in the back of a van on a bumpy road.

When the van shook I would hit my head on the wall, and the ropes around my wrists seemed to get tighter, if that was even possible. When I had regained consciousness, I guessed about an hour after I was taken, my hands were bound by itchy rope. My heels were gone, but my dress was still on, thank Death. Tattered, but still intact. I didn't know what I would have done if I had woken naked.

Probably panicked.

But at that moment I was thinking of a plan to escape. In the dim interior I could see the outline of what looked like a dog cage in the corner. Probably to keep other people they've kidnapped contained. I shivered. In the opposite corner was a shape hidden by cloth, I wondered what it could be. If the cage had a broken wire, maybe I could use that to cut my rope.

What followed was an awkward shuffling movement that caused by already bruised body to get even more beaten somehow. I was already grateful for all those gym classes I had endured, I was actually in sort of in shape, and could shuffle without getting too tired. It was slow, but I managed to reach the kennel.

My eyes had by then adjusted to the darkness, and I could see a bent wire they stuck out. Carefully I reached my bound hands for it, tharen recoiled when I touched it. Yep, it was sharp.

A spot of blood oozed from my fingers, and I leaned to lick it away. Cautiously this time, I reached my wrists toward the sharp edge and began a sawing motion. While tearing away my ropes slowly, I was in deep thought.

Why would someone want to kidnap me? For a ransom. That didn't make sense, the group had broken into the boutique, but hadn't stolen a single thing. If they wanted money, they could have gotten some then. For revenge? My history with Soul - dear Death - was a little shaky, but I had never met the other attackers before. To... go against the Prince? Nah, everyone loved him, especially the girls. He was fair and righteous.

So far I couldn't see a single reason for me to be kidnapped, but in good news, my hands were almost free.

I was then tossed on the floor in a heap of dress as the van stopped abruptly. A clunking sound came from the front, like a door being slammed shut. Footsteps that we're getting louder stopped. Eerily the back doors began to open. I tugged my hands apart, praying to Death that they would be free.

_Snap_. They were.

I smiled and stood up, then dusted myself off. When they opened the doors, I was ready for them, and lunged at them with my fists aiming for their face.

* * *

Kid was sat in a comfortable chair surrounded by symmetrical shelves and cupboards. Behind him was the insignia of Shibusen, a skull on a black background with three horizontal red stripes. In front of him, black double doors that stayed clicked shut at all times when he worked at his clean white desk.

When they were closed, the outside could walk past and say "Oh that's Death the Kid's office," or "He must be so happy that he has it all!" And they would laugh at how perfect his life is and how it looked like he had everything he could ever want.

But looks could be deceiving. Sometimes, the doors hid things too.

Kid held his head in his hands and gripped his hair tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the thoughts that plagued his mind. When he grabbed his hair tighter he bumped a black book labeled "Eibon" and moved it an inch. Then his desk wasn't symmetrical.

"Ha! Symmetry! Who even cares?" they said. He cared, more than anything. It was the one thing that kept him sane. When the kingdom was in a riot over a few escaped criminals, what could calm him? An even and clean desk. When his father wouldn't let him have any responsibility? Symmetrical book cases made him happy.

And just when things were finally going right, _finally everything was perfect- _it had to end. His soon to be, not mention symmetrical wife was missing. And no one could help him find-

A woman kicked the door open and strut into the room with more attitude that any movie star you've seen. She her long shiny dirty blonde hair hung loose on her back. Shades adorned her eyes, and led the way to pursed lips. A red vest framed her gorgeous figure and was followed by long blue pants.

Kid sputtered "Who... What are you... Why did... OH MY DEATH YOU MOVED THE CARPET! FIX IT! I CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! I'M JUST GARBAGE, ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!"

While the prince went on blubbering about carpets the woman removed her glasses and got a good look at him. Without a doubt he was attractive, his soon to be wife was very lucky. His golden eyes made him seem so sophisticated, almost Godlike, and with his pressed black suit he fit the bill for a perfect prince. And his hair, oh his hair, it made her _very happy _to look at it. But she would not let an attractive buffoon distract her.

"Prince Death, sir, if you might get off that carpet and quit crying like a child we may discuss somethings"

"But...*sniff*...eighty-eight...symmetry...Maka..."

She huffed in annoyance, "Yes Maka you idiot," few would address him that way, but she didn't care, "She's missing remember!"

Like someone flipped a switch Kid stood up and clear his throat, " I am very much aware of this matter, um miss..."

"Elizabeth Thompson, Investigator at your service." She replied sarcastically.

"_The _Elizabeth Thompson, of the Thompson sisters? The one that found a man after a cold shut case of three years. The one who tracked down a convict with only his fingernail and a paperclip, the one-"

Liz didn't have time for this. Out of no where she pulled out a pistol and shot at the wall behind Kid five times.

"Just shut up you brat."

Instead of crying in fear he glared his eyes and said with grit teeth, "Shoot the wall three more times."

Not going to argue with shooting at rich people's property, Liz spun the pistol on her finger and pulled the trigger three more times.

"There, now that there are eight holes in the wall I can function." He sighed, "Now, I assume you are here to track down Maka?"

"Yep," she grinned and held up a glass heel with blood splattered on it, "and I already have a lead!"

**A/N: So there it is. I will be sketching some details from this story, so if you want to see them check out my Instagram ＠ Also I went back and fixed some things in Chapter One. The next update will be in about a week! **


	3. Cabin

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! I tried to make it extra long and interesting, to make up for the two short, boring ones! This chapter is dedicated to my fridge, who got me through my hunger.**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own Soul Eater. **

They hadn't been expecting a thing. I flew out of the van with both fists raised and managed to hit one person on the face. It was the blue haired kid that put sack over my head. The other was a tall, beautiful girl with a long, inky black ponytail. She gasped when my fist connected with that kids nose.

"The great BlackStar does not get punched by GIRLS! He is the one doing the punch-"

I the jumped off the van and kicked BlackStar's forehead before doing a flip and landing on my barefeet facing him. It was difficult to spin when poufy material of a dress got in the way. Before I could react though, the boy through a punch that hit my cheek where it was cut by glass. I gasped in pain and brought my hand up to my cheek.

BlackStar used this to his advantage and kicked my barefeet out from under me, so I fell onto the rough road. Out of nowhere the girl stepped over me, and I took a moment to breathe.

"BlackStar, do you remember what we talked about? If you picked on the prisoner you won't get fourths at supper tonight."

He grumbled something I couldn't hear, but the girl frowned slightly.

"That's not very nice. I'm sure she didn't mean to insult your knot tying skills."

I was very confused. Aren't these people suppose to be, well, evil? But they were just ordinary people, so I said so.

"You're so ordinary."

The girl looked at me, almost as if I had done something wrong. Then BlackStar grinned a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Me? Ordinary? I am far more than just a feeble ordinary person! I will surpass God! I will be the one who..."

The girl shook her head and looked down at me on the ground and said "Now you've done it." I didn't understand until three minutes passed and the speech was still going on. Then I slowly began to stand. For some reason the girl let me. But when I tried to walk away, her arm shot out at unnatural speed and grabbed me. Her deep dark eyes looked into mine as a warning.

"...and that's why I'm the biggest star around here."

She huffed an annoyed sigh then smiled and said, "That's wonderful BlackStar!"

He puffed his chest with pride "Thanks Tsubaki."

Tsubaki's hand still held my arm in a death grip as we began to walk away from the van. When I looked back at BlackStar he had a potato sack. I'm not even going to ask where he got that. Then he threw it over my head- again.

"Uh sorry Princess Maka, we didn't expect you to be conscious and to jump at BlackStar-"

"That never happened."

All I could see was dim sunlight, but I imagined Tsubaki was shaking her head. Then I was thrown over BlackStar's shoulder. Great.

I attempted to kick him, but in the end my feet just flailed wildly, and BlackStar would yell "Calm down already! I can already barely see with your dress in the way.. So in the end I gave in, and let his shoulders carry me.

The walk to wherever we were going wasn't extremely unpleasant. If you don't mind sweating and gasping for air because your head is covered with a bag. I could hear the birds, they sang a sweet song. Almost like a lullaby, cascading a child into slumber. And before I knew it, I was thinking of my mother.

_"Do you hear the birds Maka? They're singing for us!" She had said sweetly as she smiled down at her daughter._

_I was sitting perfectly with her hands on my lap. I had leaned against my mother's shoulder, at ease. My hair was done in short pigtails, and my big green eyes, usually wide and curious, were shut. _

_Kami had set up a picnic under a huge oak tree on a hill. It had been planned for a while, but kept being pushed back because of her work. It was the last weekend of the summer before grade one. Unfortunately, my father, Spirit, still couldn't make it. I didn't mind however, at the idea of spending more time with her busy mother._

_"Mommy," I asked carefully, unsure what to say as I looked at my beautiful mother._

_"Yes dear," she replied, running her hands through the short, blonde pigtails._

_"Why isn't that one singing?" _

_Kami pursed her lips. A bird sat unmoving like a rock in a nest of straw, tucked away in one of the highest branches. It's eyes, dead to the world never blinked. Looking back, I knew the bird was dead. Death was a tricky thing to a child, it could shatter the innocence in a moment. My mother just wanted to keep me pure. At least, that's what I tell myself._

_But I would learn about death sooner than I knew._

_Instead of telling me he was in a better place, and all that garbage, she said something that shook me to this day._

_"That is a kishin, their souls are so broken they appear dead. Maybe one day, when you're older, you can hear them sing."_

_Even after she left, I'm still unconsciously waiting to hear the dead bird sing._

The dim, warm light had diminished into pitch black suddenly, and the air seemed to drop to negatives. Roughly, I was thrown onto the ground. Beneath, I felt old, rotting wood, with paint peeling, bits of grime sticking to my hands. With great annoyance I shoved the sack off my head and looked at my surroundings.

It seemed like I was in an abandoned cabin, like one I used to visit with my family in the summer. Back when we were a family. The two windows opposite from each other were boarded shut, and the door with a broken hinge. An old lightbulb hung from the ceiling rafters between the spiderwebs, the wires array. It's dim light made the cabin a yellowish colour. Pushed in the corner was a bed with the cleanest thing in the room- fresh sheets! At least I could sleep in comfort.

BlackStar and Tsubaki stood in the doorway, casting long shadows across the floor. Tsubaki looked almost, what's the word, worried for me. Why would she care? She's the one who should be worried, Kid was probably searching for me right now. When he found me, they would be the ones in trouble.

"BlackStar, I thought I told you to clean the cabin."

"I did!" He replied earnestly, "besides, do you really think Asura cares about how clean the cabin will be when he tries and-"

"BlackStar, she's right there. No fourths for you!"

He groaned and said angrily "But tonight is chicken wing night!"

"Well maybe if you should think about what you say next time." Tsubaki answered, then looked at me as if just realizing I'm there.

They start to leave and BlackStar slamming shut the door, and I begin to crawl toward them. My arm outstretched, I reach toward the door, hoping to stop it before it closes and I'm alone. Why hadn't I tried to leave while they were talking? Stupid Maka! You need to get back into training. Unfortunately I succeeded in putting my fingers in between the door and the frame, and I felt my bones crack.

I screamed. Normally I would consider my self subjective to pain, but when five of your fingers on your left hand break at the same time, I think you would scream too.

Instantly I pulled my fingers out from the door and cradled them to my chest. I don't know when I started crying, but my face was wet with tears. They fell onto my lap and my broken hand. The joint had twisted at an unnatural angle, and had began to swell.

Hurriedly I ripped part of my giant skirt off, and wrapped it gingerly around my gnarled digits. The pain suddenly spiked as the fingers touched, and I cried out again.

And there I stay, swallowed by a stained wedding dress never to be worn by a bride, crying in frustration and pain, until I fell asleep from exhaustion.

Liz was filing her nails when the scientist told her.

"What?!"

She jerked the nail file and her fingernail split. This cause her to be even more frustrated.

"Um, that's the two people whose blood we found on the shoe ma'am." The fragile scientist who was swallowed by his lab coat answered.

Liz sat down on an office office chair and spun around once. Why did people always deliver bad news just when she was feeling good? With annoyance she pinched the bridge of her nose. Would she ever just get time to relax in her office? _Mean Girls _had just been put in, and the nail polish brought out. But before she could get started on her singleton* date, a forensics scientist on the _Maka Case _came into her office.

It wasn't unusual, she worked hand in hand with them, being an investigator and all. Hell, they were even in the same building! The DWMA , the Detectives of World Mysteries Association.

It was what he said as he pushed up his circle glasses that caused her to be angry.

"Um," he began weakly, "it seems we have an advancement on the _Maka Case_."

The famous Thompson sister picked up a nail file and began on her index finger. "Well spit it out, I have plans you know."

He seemed to shake a little at that statement, "Well you see, there were two peoples blood on the heel you gave us..."

Angry now, she pressed harder with the file. "Who was it, get on with it you-" Liz caught herself before she insulted people who worked for her, again.

The scientist, his name tag saying "Bob" started trembling. "It was Maka's and..."

Rolling her eyes she asked "Bob" to speak up. Nerds these days, always stuttering.

"It was... Soul Eater's."

That's when she pulled a pistol out of nowhere and started shooting at the wall behind the scientist. He scrambled away, but with every shot, her anger subsided. Almost like meditation or yoga, but she got to damage something.

_Bang! _She was calm. _Bam! _She was at peace. _Boom! _She was going to have to tell Prince Kid this.

She was going to have to tell Prince Kid this.

But how did one tell someone their fiancée had been captured by the most well known murderer in the world?

**A/N: If you care to see Maka's wedding dress, I will be uploading a sketch to my Instagram. My username is taylorj . art And yeah, Soul's a murderer. Sorry. **

***My math teacher called single people "singletons" today so I put it in my story**


	4. Soul

**A/N: I have a legitimate reason for why I haven't updated in forever... Tokyo Ghoul. But seriously, go check it out. I also took a step back and realized this story is complete crap, and kinda lost motivation for a while. But if you're still interested... Hey, here you are. Also, 15 reviews?! You are all so awesome, I love you all. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. **

It was couple hours later when Tsubaki came back.

The door has begun to creak, and a sliver of light filled the room. Like a spotlight, it centred on me, the broken girl. I hadn't moved, I knew I should have been, getting stronger. But having no sleep for the last 48 hours made that unlikely.

Tsubaki looked at me kindly, then said softly "You're breakfast is here."

She gestured to the tray in her hands. It had a glass with orange juice, and plate with a bread. Not the fanciest meal, but at least they were feeding me. The girl then knelt down, and pushed the tray in front of me.

I glanced at it absentmindedly, then stared at confusion at Tsubaki. Why was she being so nice to me, why was she kind? She had no reason to be.

"You know, you should a eat a little," the Japanese girl suggested, "it'll make you feel better."

I must of looked like a mess, with my torn wedding dress, my matted hair and my tear-stained face. Where did the girl that punched BlackStar go? Where was the princess?

I went to pick up the tray with both hands, but then pulled back as Tsubaki spotted my wrapped one. She eyed it carefully.

"Is it broken?"

I wanted to scream "None of your business!" Or "Get lost!".

What I said outloud was "What does it matter to you?" Quickly I looked down at my dress, and began to smooth it. Hoping to avoid eye contact, I straightened my 3/4 sleeves.

She seemed to consider her words carefully, and bit her lips."It matters because if someone is hurt, it's my duty to my heart to help them."

It seemed like she had spoke those words before, to a different person. Maybe to someone hurt. Maybe to someone dying.

"Just let me help-" Tsubaki began.

Then I lost it. She was probably being nice so she could information out of me, or to trick me. That's all that it was, a façade, like father. She was acting kind, but it was all a lie. She would go behind my back, just like my Dad. You couldn't trust anyone.

I looked into her deep dark eyes with anger. How dare she lie to me? How dare she betray the princess? Screaming I said, "No, don't you dare help me! You'll just turn on me in the end won't you?"

Tsubaki looked surprised at my sudden outburst. She carefully stood up and started toward the door, and spoke "I am just trying to help-"

Quickly I snatched the glass with juice and raised it above my head. "I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!"

With strength I had been holding in, I threw the glass at Tsubaki. When she exited and shut the door, the glass hit the wood and shattered. Fractals echoed violently as they bounced on the floor.

Twice in two days, I was in a puddle of glass shards.

But my anger issues had gotten me to the advantage. I now had a knife, well a glass one. And knives could cut things.

Carefully I glanced around the room, before my eyes landed on the boarded windows. Maybe, just maybe I could cut through the boards.

With caution, I chooses a triangular glass piece and tip-toed to the window. When I sliced the shard across the decaying wood it left a thin cut. This would take a while, and be frustrating, since patience wasn't my strong point. But playing perfect princess has caused me to have a of of practice being patient lately.

So I began my escape plan.

XxX

Kid had reacted almost as bad as Liz had when he heard the news. He had three panic attack and then flipped his office chair. Of course he put it right back, it would upset the symmetry.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, "You're telling me, the infamous _Soul Eater_ is the one who took Maka?"

The Investigator bit her lip, "Afraid so."

Kid sighed, and sank into his chair,, "And you're tracking him now, correct? You've checked eyewitnesses? I have heard there was a lot for an _Eater _attack."

"Yes, and yes. And you're right, it was strange for Eater to attack in public. I wonder what his motives could be.." Liz said and she paced the length of the prince's office.

Kid breathed deeply, "Well, at least it can't get worse."

The door burst open and in flew a young girl with white hair. Her eyes seemed to bulge, and at the corners of her mouth there were two dots.

"Who are you?" The Prince of Shibusen asked.

"Eureka, secretarial," she wheezed, and bent down to catch her breath. Then she looked at Liz, and started shaking.

"WHAT do you want?" Liz commanded as she crossed her arms at the weakly girl.

She seemed to panic at those words. The young secretary tried to speak, but ended up doubling over. She was shivering and sweating, like she had seen a ghost.

Eureka gulped, "Asura has escaped." Before fainting.

XxX

After what had seemed like hours, I had cut through the boards covering the windows. Sunlight streamed in sparkling rays onto the the floor covered in glass. The light twisted from the glass shards and splattered rainbows on the wooden walls. It was kind of pretty, I'm a way.

My calloused hands grabbed at the last piece of a board. It was broken at an uneven angle, and dug into my palm. When I pulled it free, the window was clear.

Cautiously I stuck my head out, to see if anyone was there. After scanning a clearing surrounded by tree and seeing no one, I lifted my self onto the ledge and jumped out. I felt a slight sting in my ankles as I landed in the grass. Listening, I waited for a sign of trouble.

Then I sprinted toward the trees.

"Tch- Maka, that's the wrong way."

The annoying voice made its way to my ears, and I felt my shoulders tense up. I swiftly turned around to face the kid with blue hair.

"Are you here to throw a bag over my head again?" I snap.

He laughed, "No one told me the Princess-to-be had a sense of humour. I always took you as a bookworm."

I run toward him and aim my fist at his face. Quicker than I thought possible, he reached out and stopped my hand. Gritting my teeth I swing my other arm and he knocks it away.

"Ha! Your last hit was dumb luck, I'm ready now."

I groaned in frustration, why was this boy so aggravating? Before I could try and punch him again, Tsubaki came out from nowhere.

"BlackStar! Didn't Soul tell you to stay at the camp?" She asked sternly.

He groaned and lowered his fist, and I was amazed. How could a few words from a quiet soul game such a wild one. There was definitely something going on between them. I just knew it.

"But I knew she would try and escape," he whined, ", and I had to be there to stop her."

Tsubaki sighed, "You were bored, weren't you? A day without a raid and this is where you are, beating up the prisoner."

They both looked at me. Tsubaki's eyes were questioning, almost kind, while BlackStar's were the opposite. Cold, and wild like a tiger getting ready to pounce. Something about the way they looked at me was different than what I was used to. Not in admiration, or respect, but in pity. I hated being pitied.

"Well, I was right," BlackStar boasted, ",she did escape, and I stopped her. You should be thanking me, not coming after me to- hey! How did you know where I was?"

"Oxford."

He grit his teeth, "That no good nerd. Just 'cause he thinks he's _so _smart doesn't mean..."

I began to back away quietly, this was my chance! They were too busy talking to notice me. I picked up the heaps of material and turned toward the trees. When I heard no sounds of alarm I ran into the woods. _Yes, _I thought, _free!_

My bare feet felt leaves crunch beneath them. The ends of my torn dress dragged in the dirt, making the hem full of mud. Branches clawed at my face and hair, like hands. When I was a kid I used to think the trees would snatch me away. The light from the afternoon sun diminished into darkness, the thick foliage a perfect cover for the black woods.

Behind me I heard a loud shout, probably Black Star. I stopped and leaned against an old, twisted tree, to catch my breath. The tripping on roots constantly had made me winded. When I went I began to run again, voice called from above. And I mean literally, there was someone in the trees.

"Maka! You know you can't leave right?" I heard a voice say. I stumbled back, into a ray of light in this dark world.

I knew that voice, it was too familiar. But it was not how I remembered, it was now cold. Instead of the welcoming words, I now heard only venom.

"Soul, why did you do this?" I cry to empty air, "WHY did you take me? WHY do you kill people? WHY SOUL?"

A cold breeze swirled around me, making my hair blow into my face, and wave my dress. The temperature seemed to drop. That's when Soul jumped down from a branch to a spot in front of me.

His face showed no emotion, not a flicker of personality. The old Soul I knew was gone. It's replacement was a murderer.

"You want to know why I do what I do?" He says calmly, and begins to walk toward me.

"You want to know why, I took you. Why I kill people?"

I could see his face now. It was as I remembered, but more matured. His gravity defying hair hung onto his face, reaching his blood red eyes. His mouth was in a signature smirk, but it was not playful, it was terrifying. Sharp teeth glinted.

"The reason I do all of this, the reason I'm this person..."

His right hand was shaking. His left hand was concealed by shadows. But when he advanced into the sunlight, I saw it wasn't a hand at all. But a scythe.

He raised his scythe arm toward me, "...it's all because of you."

**A/N: So we finally see Soul and he's a sadistic emo guy with a scythe arm. Yeah, he's a little out of character. But hopefully all will become clear in future chapters. I'm sorry for using "dumb BlackStar Ex Machina" but I'm terrible at being creative. (****＞人＜****;)**

**Hopefully, you liked the chapter though. I made it extra long ( ^ω^ ) As always, review please, I really appreciate every one!**


	5. Night

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to KasunaVC! Thanks for the review! **

**This chapter is just laying the groundwork for future plot and ideas. I needed to create a setting and explain what Maka's doing also, hints at some of the ships... *cough***

**I don't own Soul Eater. **

"I still don't understand why I'm alive." I ask tentatively.

I sit with my hands folded in my lap, as I was taught by officials. My broken one still bound by cloth. The log serving as a seat felt rough underneath, and it was so low that I stretched out my barefeet toward the ground. Blazing, a fire cast a warm light across all the unfamiliar faces around it.

I was at a campfire with those who threatened to murder me.

Tsubaki sat beside me, for she was the one tasked with watching me. Honestly, I think she volunteered to do it, and everyone let her. They didn't want to babysit a princess.

She looked over at me when I asked the question. "I don't understand Princess."

I bite my lip and rephrase my words, "Well, Soul could have killed me at the boutique, and BlackStar in the van, and you at the cabin, and BlackStar again, and the Soul in the woods..."

The japanese girl smiled, "Well isn't it obvious Princess? We don't want to kill you."

Frowning, I looked up at fire. It raised high into the night sky, casting specks that looked like stars. "What do you want me for?"

Unknowingly, I must have crossed a boundary, because Tsubaki's expression seemed to darken. But before anyone could move I heard an all too familiar "Ya-HOO!"

BlackStar jumped through the fire and landed in front of Tsubaki. The girl seemed to turn a shade of red when BlackStar said "You look great tonight!" But maybe it was just the fire.

They then a had a short conversation how he was off on a mission and would be back in the morning. The way they looked at each other, it was so painfully obvious.

When the strange boy left, I turned to my left and asked Tsubaki "So what's the deal between you too?"

Normally I wouldn't consider asking a fugitive of the king about their romantic interests, but something about the setting and her calm personality made me even more open than usual. Which wasn't saying much because I haven't had a normal conversation with a human being since I got engaged to Death the Kid. But even before that I was never one to be a "girl".

Tsubaki looked down at her cream coloured dress. "Oh, what do you mean Princess?"

"You like him don't you?"

"No! He's a... a colleague of sorts, you could say."

"He obviously likes you. I just met him two days ago when he threw me in a van, and Death, even I can see it!"

"No, someone like him would never like someone as shy as me..."

I give her "the look".

She widens her eyes, "Princess, stop assuming such fantasies!"

With a sigh of defeat I say, "Fine, but all this tension between you two is gonna blow up sometime..."

"What ever you say Princess..."

"My names Maka. "Princess" makes me feel so..."

Trailing off awkwardly I looked around the ring of chatting individuals. Without realizing it, I was looking for Soul. _Stupid, _I thought, _he's out of your life now. You can't hurt him this way._

But I thought back to when he confronted me in the woods when I ran away from arguing BlackStar and Tsubaki.

XxX

_"It's all because of you."_

_I felt as if his arm had gone right through me. All air I had breathed wasn't enough to prepare me for this. Gasping for air my eyes widen at the man with a murderous glint in his eyes. He also had a scythe for an arm and was obviously much more physically capable than I was. _

_Carefully, I considered my options:_

_1._

_After that thought I gasped out an "I'm sorry-"_

_His teeth grit together and sweat beaded his forehead as he started yelling at me, cutting my apology short._

_"That's what everyone says!"_

_I could see the hurt in his ruby red eyes, all because of me._

_A vine bulged on his forehead, "Soul, I'm sorry for your loss! I'm sorry you have to deal with this! I'm sorry-"_

_Soul was gasping and doubled over. At first I thought he was trembling with anger, but the shake of his shoulders was unmistakable. _

_He was crying and it was all because of me. _

_Still shuddering Soul turned his back to me and took a deep breath. It was as if a flame of anger had been extinguished. He must have been holding that sorrow for such a long time, and needed to direct it at someone. I was just the perfect target. _

_After a moment of eerie silence, Soul broke it by saying " I better take you to camp. I told those idiots you would escape." _

_Needless to say Soul had been pissed at BlackStar_.

XxX

I snapped back into reality when Tsubaki snapped her fingers.

"Um Maka, it's time to go."

"Go where" I ask oblivious.

"To sleep. You're in my cabin tonight."

I blinked, unsure, "I'm not being... Locked up?"

She only giggled in reply, "Obviously you're too smart for BlackStar to handle, and we can't necessary leave you alone now that he's-"

"He's what? Who are we talking about?"

Tsubaki bit her lips then quickly said "Oh it's nothing, don't worry."

She takes my broken hand and tried to leads me into the trees, following the group of ruffians who dispersed from the laid back campfire. I gasp in pain then she switches and grabs my right hand instead. Annoyingly, my wedding dress got caught in roots on the ground constantly, and we had to stop several times. Everyone headed in different directions. This location must have been an old campsite before the group got to it. I'm honestly surprised they hadn't been discovered yet. Then I think to the old cabin they had thrown me in yesterday, if all of the cabins looked like that I guess no one would suspect anything. Still, it was suspicious.

"Most people share their cabin with two to four people, but I'm alone for now. I got a blanket and pillow for you from Kim."

I didn't know who Kim was or why Tsubaki was alone. I was still in shock she wasn't shoving another potato sack over my head and locking me in a van. She was treating me almost like a... fiend.

I've never really had a friend before. Well except Soul.

_Of course, _I think ironically, _I have to think as someone who kidnapped me and threatened to murder me a friend. _

Then I laugh out loud.

"Is everything alright?" Tsubaki asks concerned.

"Perfect" I smile back.

Quickly the graceful girl stops and holds me back. At my feet was a porch, in the dim night light I hadn't even seen it. A pine towered over the small dwelling, making is partially obscured to anyone looking at it. I guess that answers why no one has found them yet.

She twists the knob and pulls a string from the ceiling, and I'm in awe.

In the far left corner was a bed made neatly, and beside it a nightstand with an old fashion oil lamp,a jar of daisies, and a picture of a family. In the far right corner was a katana hanging on the wall, and below, a suitcase painted with camellia blossoms. The windows were adorned by dark blue curtains. The walls all held pictures Tsubaki and her friends by pins. I could see a couple were her and BlackStar laughing. And lastly, at my feet lay a small mat.

"It's so... Cozy." I say once I find the word.

She beamed, "Thanks! Soul says we shouldn't get to used to it because we may have to abruptly leave, but I couldn't help adding a few touches."

Smiling I walk in a watch Tsubaki slip of her sandals, then before I could do the same, I realized I was in barefeet. The girl looked at me sheepishly, "I guess it's time for a makeover."

Before I could object Tsubaki pulled material and scissors out of no where and began her work. I stood in awe in a whirlwind of snips and knots, all I could do was stare dumbfounded. Before my very eyes she transformed my awkward ball gown into a comfortable outfit. Combat boots almost flew out of the suitcase and landed at my feet. How? I'm still wondering.

"What..."

Tsubaki just laughed and removed her ponytail. Her long hair hung loosely, and then the girl started climbing into bed.

Now I glance at the floor where a pillow, a mat and a blanket were thrown. _Clean sheets! _Was my only thought as I layer on the floor and sighed. It was so nice after sleeping in a van and on a floor. Though I guess that was partly my fault I think as I look at my broken hand.

"Um Tsuabki."

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to tie me up?"

"I think, if you really wanted to escape, you would have done it by now. And you don't even know where we are if you were to leave."

With that I realized the truth in her words, I could have escaped by now. I was bound or carefully watched. I guess, I never really wanted to leave. After all what was there to go back to? Not making my own decisions, constantly being monitored, acting _perfect _every day, an arranged marriage with someone I had met twice, a father who cheats every other day and comes home smelling like alcohol, the list goes on.

Even though she had kidnapped me, Tsubaki already seemed more of a friend, and brought me more happiness than home ever would.

XxX

When Liz saw Kid she was 87% sure he was dead.

Laying perfectly straight in the centre of a lavish king sized bed was Death the Kid. His hands were folded gently on his chest like a corpse in a coffin. You couldn't even hear him breathe.

She had busted into the Prince's chambers to deliver urgent news regarding the Maka Case, but had stopped cold when she saw his snoozing figure. They say everyone looks younger when they sleep, and it's true. To see a stressed Prince, hidden by office doors and embellished suits, so relaxed was strange.

Of course that is not to say he was well guarded, but after a flash of the badge the two guards at his door had fluently let her in Kid's room.

Now entered into the chambers Liz got a good look around. Above the bed was the same Shibusen Insignia as in his office, a skull and stripes. The black headboard rose a few feet, an led way to pure white blankets neatly creased that caressed the sleeping Prince. Either wall on the bed held a window , and beneath that window, a bench. On the walls of the double door were two black rectangular wardrobes. Strange, now that Liz thought about it, the place seemed symmetrical. Wasn't his office like that too?

Now, looking at Kid, Liz regretted kicking the doors open. It seemed like he needed his rest, after all this stress.

Liz turned to leave swaying her hips as she walked. Then she heard a voice call out.

"Is that you Elizabeth?"

She turned and looked into those golden eyes. At first she just looked at the tired eyes, then at his face. His face seemed off... Was that a face mask? Ha! He was even girlier than she thought! Liz would have to tease him, about that later.

But all thoughts of teasing Kid vanished when he sat up.

Because he was shirtless.

Normally men couldn't bother Liz, on the streets they were nothing but tools to manipulate. When her and her sister landed their jobs at the DWMA she had been so focused on her career, men had been the least of her worries. Everyone thought she was secretly dating someone. She guessed people always assumed she was the kind of girl to seduce a man, but honestly, romance was not something Liz hadn't experienced first hand. Even her extreme sister Patti had a boyfriend before her.

"Investigator, was there something of importance you needed to inform me?"

As he sat up straight all of his torso was now exposed to the moonlight streaming through the the two windows.

_I'm a Thompson sister. I was raised on the streets. Nothing scares me. Men don't make me nervous. Especially shirtless men. Shirtless princes who are definitely off limits. Athletic half naked-_

Liz mentally scolded herself then looked back at Kid.

"Elizabeth? Is something wrong."

Composing herself, she took a deep breath and responded "It's all sorted out, go back to sleep."

Confused Kid laid back down in his cold position and Liz spun toward the door. Walking with a little less attitude, she clicked her heels on the polished floor then shut the double doors behind her.

Embarrassed she raised a hand to her hot face.

**A/N: Was it good was it terrible was it meh... let me know by reviewing! This is one of the longest chapters I've written and I've been working on it for two hours now. My fingers hurt.**

**Thanks again for all the amazing support from each and everyone of you! 20 follows? What!? That's fantastic!**


End file.
